The present invention relates to an imaging device for imaging microscopic or macroscopic objects. The imaging device comprises a light source, an illumination beam path, an imaging beam path and an imaging optical means, in particular in the form of an objective. The illumination beam path extends from the light source to the object. The imaging beam path extends from the object to a detector or a tube. At least one polarization means is provided in the illumination beam path, which polarization means can be used to convert the light of the light source to a prescribable polarization state. An analyzer means is provided in the imaging beam path, with the analyzer means and the polarization means being able to be adjusted in relation to one another in such a manner that the light entering the imaging beam path cannot pass through the analyzer means. In other words, the light propagating toward the detector or tube is basically completely extinguished. In the case of linearly polarized light, the polarization direction of the analyzer means can be adjusted such that the light polarized by the polarization means, if it were to traverse the illumination and imaging beam paths toward the analyzer means, is oriented in its polarization direction at right angles to the polarization direction of the analyzer means (intersecting orientation of the polarizers). The present invention also relates to a retrofit kit for a conventional macroscope or for a conventional microscope.
Imaging devices for imaging microscopic or macroscopic objects have long been known from the prior art. To be specific, it is, on the one hand, usually a microscope if microscopic objects are to be examined or imaged. On the other hand, it is usually a macroscope if macroscopic objects are to be examined or imaged. Microscopes with a differential interference contrast (DIC) in particular have not only a linear or circular polarizer and a corresponding analyzer, but also a Wollaston prism.
Macroscopes, in particular, have an imaging optical means of smaller magnification, for example 0.5× to 4×. First-order reflections strongly disturb the imaging in brightfield applications in the case of coaxial reflected-light illumination with weakly magnifying objectives. These first-order reflections mainly occur at surfaces of optical components which are arranged both in the illumination and also in the imaging beam path. The reflection of the illumination light at an interface of the imaging optical means facing the light source should thus be mentioned in particular, to be precise at air/glass and also at glass/air interface transitions which produce the disturbing effect primarily in the brightfield application into the imaging beam path and thus to a detector and/or to the tube or to the eye of the user.